Forum:Category Policy Proposal
Note: This proposal did not go ahead. If you have any comments, leave it on the discussion page. Thankyou. I have noticed that many articles don't have a category. I think they should be deleted in a certain amount of time. Like the article's maker will be notified and asked to add a category in about 3 days. If the category is not added, the article will be deleted. I know there are little active users here. I think, this week should be dedicated to adding categories to articles. I think that if this proposal goes ahead, NEW articles made after this proposal goes ahead (if it does) will be deleted if it has no category after 3 days. Ones made before the proposal goes ahead, won't be deleted and should be fixed up by this community. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 09:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) This proposal will start from the 5th of July to the 11th of July. Support #This will make this Wiki more efficient. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 09:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *Per everyones reasons for opposing. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 22:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry, I know I must be seeming really disagreeable over the past few days, but I'm actually going to oppose this. When an article is created without a category, it's usually the job of someone more familiar with the wiki and the existing categories to add one. An Other category can always be a fallback for particularly difficult pages, but I don't think we should delete useful articles simply because we don't know where to put them (like B.O.B., although we kind of proposed a category for that and other things like cauldrons and Chuffy, but have yet to create it). Granted, a few of those uncategorized pages aren't very useful at all and could probably be deleted. I probably just didn't bother adding the template when I saw them because it was kind of obvious. #I must oppose as well. Though I don't actually post here a lot of new users don't know categories exist. When I first started editing pages I had no idea categories were available let alone know where to find them. It's really the job of established members who know where everything is to come by and say "Hey that could be categorized here". Deleting pages is never a good idea unless they're simply vandalism. Especially when they're added with the intent of expanding this Wikia. Talk pages are there to get users to discuss where a page might be categorized and we should use them. – Morder 10:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) #I am really annoyed too when there are heaps of uncategorized pages. Don't worry, I feel your pain. But I would have to agree with Morder's reasons. 11:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC) #I really find it funny that I am opposing this myself. Due to new comments that have got me thinking, I will vote oppose. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 22:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Comments *That is actually a good point. Jimbo, I don't care if you oppose lots of my ideas. It's your opinion and that's counts :) . If this proposal gets 2 other oppose votes, I will oppose aswell. Also please vote by putting this # [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 00:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) *Anyone going to vote? [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 09:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC)